Dark Sun Review
Dark Sun This is a review by Cloverfang, of Hiddensun's story, Dark Sun! Read and enjoy! The Story Here's a summary of this tale without giving too much away: it's about a kit and her mother, in a kittypet world. Doesn't sound interesting? Well, don't judge stories by their summaries. You're gonna enjoy this if you liked Into the Wild by Erin Hunter, or any other fanfiction that was about kittypet-warrior tales. Actually, this tale does get pretty interesting during the prologe. It's not very clear in the beginning who's POV it is, but you'll soon realize who's. The plot is actually twisting and turning and surprisng and...sad...at some parts. The only bad thing about the story, though, is that there are grammar/spelling problems and the POV gets confusing some of the time. Actually, you kind of think of other things and stop paying attention to the story that much after the prologue....until you hit chapter 4. That's when things pick back up. So, losing points for the grammar-spelling issue and lessen of drama in chapter1-3...this gets a solid 3.80 out of 5. Luckily, this isn't the high point of the story as a whole. The Characters Now, the characters are some of the best I've seen. They've got way more personality and action-touchy-feel than mine, anyways. Let's start with the most defined character: Bubbles. She's got a lot of secrets and you'll keep guessing what they are. But once you've gotten far enough, you're not going to like her too much. And it's not even her fault! Okay...yes it is. Slightly less defined characters are Magnet, Daphne, and Draco. They seem like a mini-BloodClan. But yet, they're rogues (at least, that's what it's implied they are - they could be kittypets.) Sunny is also a good character, much different than most kits I've seen. She's very determined. And pretty smart, too! Smarter than Icepaw xD The characters a very good, and the mini-BC are interesting enough, even if they all seem alike. 4 and 3/4 stars. Sunny (User), you did a great job in this area! The Similarities As I mentioned, Magnet, Daphne, and Draco are rather similar to BloodClan, even though there are only three of them. And, all their personalities seem to be the same. The only similarity I have seen in this tale. Well, actually, it also reminds me of A Little Princess (movie). I don't really know why....I think because...well, if you read the story and watch the movie, you'll understand. The Overall Feel The story ends at a perfect cliffhanger, making you beg Hiddensun for more. You'll keep guessing at what Bubbles' secret is. What happened to her. Things like that. And, Sunny is left in a little bit of trouble, too. And the worst part? It's mostly all her fault. But that's what makes this so dee-lish. The only cat you can blame is Sunny, and also Bubbles somewhat. The average ends up to be 4.275, and so, since it's slightly over 4, that means it's a DEFINATE must read. Well, yeah. Now scroll down to read it for yourself! (And of course take the poll!) P.S. This Mee-Owvoulus adventure does have a sequel - it's called Hard Times. Check it out! Link so you can read it yourself Dark Sun Poll You read my review. What do YOU think of Dark Sun? It like totally rocks and is so cool! It's definately good...but I've read better IDK I haven't read it but you make it sound interesting It's really boring...I hate kittypets